Five years after the drama
by randomgirl40
Summary: Five years after total drama, Duncan meets a street performer he is very familiar with. What is this he's feeling towards the musician? Rated T for yaoi (boyxboy) and mentions of yuri (girlxgirl). Don't like don't read!
1. Chapter 1

Duncan POV

I'm walking down the streets of my local town, when I hear a familiar singing voice. I turn around. Those bright lime green eyes, that naturally messy ebony black hair, an acoustic guitar in his hands. It's Trent, Gwen's ex. I call his name, he looks up at me with his mouth open wide.  
"Duncan?" The musician asks. I grin sheepishly.  
"Nice to see you too, mr I'm obsessed with the number nine." I smirk. He rolls his eyes, stares at my head for a few minutes, then speaks.  
"I see you got rid of the Mohawk threes day grace reject." He chuckles. "How's Gwen?"  
"Oh. We broke up a year ago..." I reply.  
"Bummer, who's she with now?" He asks, clearly interested in our ex lovers life.  
"Umm... Courtney... I think" I inform him casually. Trent's jaw drops.  
"Seriously? I never thought she'd swing that way." We both shrug.  
"Has it really been five years since total drama?" I ask.


	2. Chapter 2

Trent POV

I nod "yeah, can you believe five years ago we were stuck on that awful island?" He smirks. I raise an eyebrow. "How can you smile? Those were the worst days of my life!"  
"Hey! Are you gonna play us some music or what?" A passerby yells. I scribble down my number for Duncan.  
"Call me sometime huh?" I suggest. He smirks again. His sparkling aqua eyes entrancing me.  
"Sounds like you want to see me again Elvis."  
"See you round 'dunky'." I walk back to my guitar case and start playing some music.  
"Damn, he has a sexy ass." I hear Duncan murmur. I shrug it off. He walks away to do who knows what. A short, tanned arm reaches to put money into my case.  
"Kari! No!" A woman snaps. " we need that fiver for daddy's operation." I turn to look at the female.  
"Oh it's alr-" I start. I gaze into get onyx eyes, then at her glossy, short, black hair. "Heather? Heather Chang?"  
"Yeah, I was Heather Chang..." She glanced at me. "Do I know you from somewhere?"


	3. Chapter 3

Heather POV

The street performer smiles at me. His jade green eyes so familiar.  
"Yeah, it's me Trent? The guy 'obsessed' with the number nine?" Uh, someone off that stupid game show.  
"Oh, gothy's ex?" I question. He nods. "Well it was nice to see you anyway..." He smiles and turns to his left.  
"Argh! Mime!" He picks up his guitar case and runs away. I chuckle.  
"C'mon Kari. Lets go see daddy." Then me and my green eyed daughter start walking towards the hospital.

Alejandro POV

"Mr Burromuerto your wife is here to see you!" My nurse , India, chirps. I groan, Heather always came to visit with Kari on Saturdays. I just wish she didn't have to see me in the Drama Bot. There is a knock on my door which interrupts my train of thought.  
"The door is open mi amore!" I inform them. Heather and Kari enter.  
"Daddy!" Kari yells as she jumps on me. But I can't feel it.  
"Hey Al," Heather murmurs. She still feels guilty about my 'accident'.  
"Don't worry mi amore. None of this is your fault." I try to soothe her, she sniffs.  
"Oh but it is! I kicked you in the groin! I trampled you when we ran down the volcano! I lost us the million dollars and I-" Heather blurts.  
"Don't care, Heather as long as we are together it will be okay." I interrupt. She looks up at me with her tear stained eyes.  
"Well good luck with the operation." She smiles. "I can't believe it's been five whole years since I last saw you outside of the Drama Bot."  
"And five years since you told me you were pregnant." We both smile and look to Kari, who is investigate the hospital equipment.  
"Chris really should have given our protection." Heather giggles.  
"I think Bridgette and Geoff used it all up by the end of season 2." I reply.


	4. Chapter 4

Duncan POV

It has been half an hour since I saw Trent. I look at the digits scribbled on the jade green paper. I reach for my phone and jab in the numbers. Beep, beep. Someone picks up on the other end.  
"This is Trent McCord musician, songwriter and ex TV star. What can I do for you?" Trent answers.  
"Real fancy Elvis." I comment.  
"Oh, hey Duncan, I thought you were a customer." He replies.  
"Yeah? Who'd want to hire you? Heather, Geoff? Michael Jackson?" I quiz.  
"Ha. Very funny. I saw Heather today. She's got a kid." He informs me.  
"Who would want to get her laid?" I ask.  
"That's what I thought!" he agrees. I smile, to hear an old rival agree with me is nice.  
"Anyway… its Gwen's birthday tomorrow."  
"Yeah… what about it?"  
"Wanna appear on her doorstep begging she let us in, really early in the morning?"  
"HELL YEAH!" a pause. "Wait… I don't know where Gwen lives."  
"I DO!" there is a laugh on the other end of the landline.  
"You sure she won't turn us away?"  
"Who cares? Anyway… wanna come over before we go to Gwen's place?"  
"Sounds like you want me in your bed." He sniggers.  
"Perv."  
"I know you are, but what am I?"  
"Real mature Trent."  
"I thought so too. Anyway… what's your address?"  
"Umm. 24 Maple tree Road, Willen," I hear him write it down.  
"I'll see you at eleven then!"  
"Bye Trent."  
"Bye Duncan!" the conversation ends. I put the phone down and get ready for an early night. I sleep for four whole hours before…. DING DONG!  
"Oh sh-" I start, but I'm interrupted by the doorbell again. "Geez! I'm coming already!" I get up to answer the door. When I open the door Trent still rings the doorbell. "What the hell are you doing?!" I ask. Trent looks at me and then back at the doorbell.  
"Ringing the doorbell, duh?" He answers. I face palm myself. Who is he? Lindsay?  
"You are soo stupid," I mutter. He reaches into his bag, that wasn't there a second ago, and pulls out a ukulele.  
"I thought we could have a sing-a-long!" he exclaims. I bang my head on the doorframe over and over again, then I make an attempted smile.  
"Sure why not?" I let him in.  
"Nice interior. I see you still have that memorial for your dead tarantula." He comments.  
"Hey! I still haven't gotten over Scruffy's death!" I pause. "Wait… how did you know about the memorial?"  
"Two words Sierra's. Blog." He then blushes a bit.  
"Awww. Don't tell me you follow that blog!" I groan.  
"It's actually pretty good… minus the fact that she is obsessed with Cody." He explains.  
"Don't tell me about it. Did you know there's a page on that blog for people who ship us?" I tell him.  
"HOLY CR*P!" Trent screams. "That's real?!"  
"As real as Cody's obsession with Gwen." I drawl.  
"Oh I kept in touch with the little guy. He's living with Sierra and Noah in a flat somewhere in England." Trent replies. I lift an eyebrow. (Yes I shaved my monobrow!)  
"Seriously? Cody can deal with living with those two? That's like us living with Gwen and Courtney!" I exclaim.  
"I know right?!" Trent agrees. "though the thought of people pairing us together is freaky." We both shudder. (**A/N and somewhere a fangirl is reading this while laughing manically.**)


	5. Chapter 5

Gwen POV

"GWEEEEN!" Courtney whines from her bedroom. "There's someone at the door!" I groaned. She's so lazy sometimes. You would think, since she won those challenges on Total Drama she would be quite active. But that's just life for ya.  
"Get it yourself! I'm sleeping it's only… 3:00 in the morning!" I reply.  
"Come on Gwenny! Do it for me?" She pleads. I groan again, but finally I give in to my lover.  
"Fine, I'll get the door. But if it's Sierra you owe me!" I get out of my bed and pull on my navy blue dressing gown. I start to walk down the stairs. There are voices coming from behind it.

"Do you think this is really a good idea?" asks a male voice.  
"Trust me! Once she sees the present I got her she'll definatly let us in!" a different male voice replies. I then open the door to reveal…. TRENT & DUNCAN!  
"Uh, what do you two loons want?" I ask.  
"Well three days grace reject here…" Trent starts.  
"HEY!" interrupts Duncan.  
"Anyway, HE wanted to come here and trash your house. Oh and by the way HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" Trent smiles.

Courtney then walks down the stairs, her long caramel brown hair drifting behind her.  
"Gwen, who's at the door?" she asks. I moved out of the way. "Oh, it's THOSE two."  
"Hey!" Duncan and Trent yell. "Anyway… can we come in?!" they plead. Me and Courtney thought for a while.  
"…. No." we then try to slam the door in their faces.  
"Aw come on! We brought cake!" Duncan moans. Me and my lover exchange glances.  
"Should we?" she asks me. I look at her. Is she serious?  
"You want me, to let our crazy exes in our house. Just because they have CAKE?!" I shout at the brunette.  
"It's chocolate cake!" sings Trent. "We know you loooove chocolate caaaake!" he waves a plastic container under my nose.  
"Fine! You can come in! Just don't wake u-" I start.  
"Gweeeeen!" yells a voice from down the hall.  
"Up Steve. " I finish. "And now you woke him up. Idiots!" I then spot my nephew walk towards us.

"Hey Auntie Gwen! B*tch." He greets. Courtney growls.  
"Why you little!" she lunges towards him. Duncan chuckles.  
"So Gwen, I see someone taught him some swearwords." I glare at him.  
"That was probably you Duncan…" Trent suggests. Duncan shrugs.  
"Meh, you might be right Elvis." Duncan teases.  
"Soooo, who is that?" Steve asks. "I know that's Auntie Gwen's ex buuut…"  
"Oh, that's just Mr I'm obsessed with the number nine!" Duncan jokes.  
"HEY! I told you not to calls me that." Scolds Trent.

"So, are you two a couple or…" Courtney questions the two males.  
"Wha?!" they ask. "Us? Together? No way!" Me and Courtney start to laugh.  
"Ya know Courts. This would be funny- IF IT WASN'T 3:00 IN THE FREAKING MORNING!" I yell.  
"Whoa! Calm down pasty…" Duncan hushes. The others laugh at that.  
"Still with the 'I'm so pale!' jokes. Are we Dunky?" teases Courtney.

"Oh, I called him that once…." Trent tells us. "He punched me." We all laugh, apart from Trent, who put on his 'I'm pouting' face. "It wasn't funny! It was right after World Tour as well!" Trent protests.  
"Oh don't worry Mr I'm obsessed with the number nine!" Steve chirps. Trent gets even more annoyed.  
"MY NAME IS TRENT!" he shouts. We all take a step away from the usually calm musician.  
"Whoa! Elvis is mad!" Duncan comments. I glare at the punk.  
"Duncan, don't make your boyfriend angrier than he already is!" Courtney teases.  
"We're not a couple!" Duncan yells at the brunette.

After Trent and Duncan calm down, we let the boys inside. They gaze at our house's interior.  
"This is pretty neat." Trent comments. "Nice sculptures." The musician gestures to a replica of the thinker.  
"Thanks!" I smile at my ex. "Me and Courtney made it in our free time." I then turn to my lover.  
"Yep! It was pretty cool!" Courtney comments. "Bridgette and LeShawna were going to help…"  
"But they bailed." I finish. "Anyway." I gaze at the container Duncan is holding.  
"CAKE PLEASE!" Me, Steve and Courtney chorus. We all the burst into a fit of laughter.


	6. Chapter 6

Courtney POV

When we finish laughing our heads off, we walk into the kitchen. Trent stares at the smart granite work tops, the French grey paint on wooden cabinets and of course the overly huge fridge.  
"Big fridge…." He murmurs. "Hey Courts." I cringe at the nickname. "What's in your fridge?"  
"Just food." I reply to the raven haired male. "Hungry?" he nods.

At that moment Steve runs to the fridge, his unnaturally grey hair flowing behind him. He grabs a fruit corner, black cherry, his favourite, out of the fridge. He then stands in front of us, and eats it.  
"What?" he asks. "I haven't had breakfast yet!" then Trent's stomach rumbles.  
"I'm so hungry!" he groans.  
"LET'S HAVE CAKE FOR BREAKFAST!" Duncan exclaims. We all nod in agreement.

We sit around the kitchen table eating devil's food cake. I feel happy to be able to sit here with old rivals and make idle chit chat. While finishing off the last of the heavenly chocolate cake, I hear the doorbell go off. Gwen gets up to answer it.  
"It's Bridgette and Geoff! With Sophie!" she yells. Steve gets up from the table and runs towards his aunt's voice.

When Bridgette and Geoff enter the kitchen their faces are a bit surprised when they see the two men sitting at the table.  
"Geoff!" they shout and jump up to shake hands with the blond. Bridgette's sea green eyes look from me to Duncan to Trent. She raises an eyebrow; I give her an 'it's a looong story' look. Her eyebrow relaxes.  
"Geoff! How are ya man?" Asks Duncan. "I haven't seen you since season 3!"  
"Yeah! How's the beach? What's the weather like? Have you seen Chris?" Trent blabbers.

"Duuudes!" Geoff emphasizes. "To answer your questions, I'm cool! The beach is rad! The weather's great! And no, no I haven't seen Chris." He then eyes the duo. "By the way, what are you two dudes doing in Courtney and Gwen's house?" the twosome looked at each other and grinned.  
"It's a looong story….." the boys chorus.  
"I've got time." Geoff responds.

After Trent and Duncan explain from how they met up to why they came round, the doorbell goes. **(A/N the power of the number nine is ringing the doorbell! Sorry back to the story.) **Gwen gets up to answer it yet again. She returns to the kitchen with Sierra, Cody and Noah in pursuit. They all look exactly the same, apart from Sierra's new hair colour and Noah and Cody's growth spurts.  
"We brought caaakeee!" Sierra announces. "It's chocolate!" she pauses. "Why are Trent and Duncan here? You're not having a foursome are you?" we all laugh.  
"Seriously, why would I even want to be in a relationship with Mr I'm obsessedwith the number nine!" Duncan quizzes.  
"I told you! That was five years ago!" Trent comments. We then laugh again.

"Oh happy birthday me…." Gwen sighs, one arm around me and one around a certain grey haired four year old.


End file.
